The permeability of the blood-brain barrier has been evaluated in gerbils subjected to bilateral cerebral ischemia and post-ischemia. The BBB permeability was found to be selectively altered in the post-ischemic period but not during cerebral ischemia. This project is completed and a manuscript is being prepared for publication.